This invention relates to a sharps disposal container, i.e. an apparatus used in hospitals for disposing sharp items such as used syringes and hypodermic needles. Many hospitals require and various government agencies recommend that a separate sharps disposal container be placed in each patient and emergency room. Such policy promotes the quick and efficient disposal of used syringes and other sharp items thereby diminishing the chances of potential injury or infection caused by these items to patients or hospital staff. When the disposed material within the container reaches a determined level, the container can be first permanently locked and thereafter removed from the hospital room and disposed.
With the present concerns surrounding an accidental transmittal of the HIV virus and syringe reuse by intravenous drug users, a typical sharps disposal container is designed not only to permit disposal but also to prevent theft of any objects deposited therein. Because of the trend toward placement of sharps disposal containers in each patient's room as discussed above, it is an important consideration to manufacture these containers at an economical price while providing an appropriate level of protection to patients, hospital staff and other individuals alike.